My Cold Ending
by VAfan1
Summary: This is the story of my break up with Adrian. This is based off of true events.
1. Chapter 1

_So, as most of you have heard, Adrian and I broke up. I'm already posted a story about my life and there is no doubt that our relationship will be shown on it. But, I just needed to write a story that shadows only over what happened. So, please enjoy. And, this is an ALL HUMAN STORY. _

It's been about a week since they have spoken. She spent almost all of her time trying to reach him and even bothered his friends—all the way up to the point that they got irritated with her. This is how things usually work between them; they talk once every couple days or weeks and then he just makes her wait again. At first, she didn't like it, but then she got used to it and did her best to keep herself busy by hanging out with her friends and such.

Although, waiting had become second nature to her, she wanted to talk to him right away.

Something had happened about a week or two ago, which she believed they needed to talk out. Something that had changed their relationship; he cheated on her with a guy.

She found out about a month ago that he had in fact dated the guy awhile ago before he dated her but neither of them told anyone, besides those who already knew. They found it embarrassing but, Lissa had let it slip and Rose found out from her.

Shock was the first feeling she got, then denial a few days after, and of course, later acceptance. She didn't really mind the fact that her boyfriend was bi and might still have been.

Then, the guy, Eddie, confessed her still had feelings for Adrian. Rose tried to say in her own "nice way" that Adrian was hers and wouldn't give him up for Eddie. Still, Rose was the type of person who rather have her loved ones happy than herself, but she knew she would lose the one she loved if she were to give him up. She had asked Lissa for advice, who had said that maybe the two should share Adrian. Rose was against it. No way would she "share." It disgusted her with the thought of being in an open relationship. She believed that a relationship is like an A and B conversation; if you aren't A or B, get out. When Adrian finally talked to Rose, she asked him about it and told him about Lissa's idea. At first, he too was against it, but later gave into Eddie's pity and changed his mind. Rose was heartbroken. It was two against one and she knew she didn't want to hurt either one of them, so she hesitantly accepted it. After she accepted, she told Adrian she didn't want to talk anymore and logged off her email, which they were talking on.

She spent that night and the following day crying. Of course later on during the day, they talked again, but it only led to a fight. She also tried to get help from Lissa and tried leaning on her, but only got yelled at by her too.

It was New Year's Eve and not really near midnight when Rose had logged onto Skype and webcammed with both Mia and Lissa. They were all goofing around and having fun, but whenever someone brought up the topic of Eddie and Adrian; or even just Adrian, Rose would get away from the camera and cry for a little while or she freeze on screen. Normally, she wouldn't do anything like that, but it too was unknown to her so she couldn't stop it. When it was past midnight, Lissa told Rose to get on her Gmail and saw that Adrian was on. Rose spoke to him first and said greeted him "Happy New Year" and he did the same, sort of. Rose and Adrian were just messing around randomly when Mia asked Rose what would she do if Adrian proposed. Rose didn't really say anything other than "yes" or "he needs to ask first."

All of a sudden, Lissa jokingly told Adrian to propose, which he did. Rose thinking it was joke, said yes. Then, Adrian told Lissa, "Thank you for doing that. I was gonna do it anyway, though." Mia and Lissa smiled while Rose eyes popped open for a moment. He had proposed for REAL.

Rose finally went into girly mode and actually acted like a _girl._ Nothing had ever had this affect on her; even her happiest moments. Nothing compared to the pure joy that she felt in this one moment. She went to bed happily that night, even though she couldn't sleep from being overly happy.

Their engagement lasted only about a month. Although Rose is still in High school and Adrian is still in college; she figured they would both either forget or get distracted by something and started planning some things out. She only got from the bridal party to the wedding dress and the color theme. Nothing else was really decided.

Rose got injured during practice. She couldn't remember some things, such as her birthday, the date, her father and sister, and even her ex Dimitri. She could remember just about everything else, sort of. She was going in and out of the hospital for a couple of days and even had to get a CT scan. It was not fun and of course, Adrian heard about it but didn't talk to her for a while still. She figured he too was busy in the hospital or raising his daughter, since he has Cancer and had adopted his little sister.

On the night they finally talked, Adrian told Rose that he had cheated on her with Eddie. They had cyber sex. It was only on chat, but it still hurt Rose. She thought bitterly to herself that they might as well have done it in reality since they both had no problem doing it anyway. He apologized to her; which she forgave him for even though she had yelled at him and cried out a lot of tears. She loved him; so she forgave him even though he had hurt her so much.

_Okay, that's enough for part one. I'll add part two later on tomorrow, since that's the hardest part to write before part three. . . Yeah, I know. It's confusing and Rose(me) sounds like a bitch. Wait until you read the next part. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I know a lot of people are seeing this as a "pity wanting story written by a stupid pity wanting author," but that is not true. I'm not one for pity; I actually don't believe in giving pity because it doesn't change what has happened. The purpose of this story is for MY CLOSURE. I don't like mentioning my private life but writing it out really makes it better. After I finish this story and A Rose's Tale, I will not be writing stories like those again. I just need to do this right now to get over what has happened. _

* * *

><p>A few more days went by and Rose grew anxious over her fiancé not talking to her. <em>Is he okay? <em>She thought, _Did something happen to him? What if it's still about what happened . . ._ She wondered, _is that why he isn't talking to me?_

She tried her best not to think about it. People were already thinking she is a clingy girlfriend. And in way, she kind of was but it was still normal. How would you feel if the person you love hasn't talked to you in a long period of time? Would you just let it go and be completely fine with it or would you go crazy after awhile? For those who said they would be fine with it, _bullshit._ No person on Earth can handle that. For those who said they would go crazy after awhile, thank you for being honest.

For a while, she had kept herself busy by concentrating on exams, her friends, and of course, her pets. Nothing seemed to keep her mind off of him, though. Even though there were times where she didn't think about him, there was always that voice at the end of the day that would say his name repeatedly in her head.

But, there was also a nagging feeling that she had become accustomed to. The nagging feeling told her that he is avoiding her on purpose. That he isn't thinking about her at all and is probably messing around with her. She ignored it for the time being since she's had that from the beginning of their relationship, though.

Paranoia was the downfall in almost all of her relationships. It was either the guy was paranoid or she was and it would always end the same way; a break up. Her paranoia wasn't really the case in most of her relationships except for one. The one she really couldn't remember.

All she knew about Dimitri was that they dated, he's blonde with green eyes, he's 19, and he loved her. Other than that, he was a complete blank to her. She had found some chats and emails from when the time they supposedly dated and they looked pretty convincing. But, some of them just didn't make sense. Some of them had lines which she thought she would never say, such as, "let's get pregnant before our wedding," or something along those words. Those words had bothered for a couple of days. He must have really meant something to her in order for her to say that, but why did she break up with him? Or why did he break up with her?

Her head ached as she tried to think about it more, so she stopped thinking about it. From whatever chats she read, she concluded that Dimitri was a good boyfriend. The only problem is why can't she remember him at all. Maybe she was thinking about him when she fell on her head? That's what has happened to some people. Or maybe he just wasn't important enough for her to remember him? No wait, she forgot her birthday along with him, that's pretty important!

Mia and Lissa have told her she had dumped Dimitri for Adrian. That was kind of weird. Dimitri sounded a lot like a guy that she wouldn't want to dump. There had to be a reason as to why she had dumped him. But, she couldn't remember.

Then, her mind jumped to another thing: WHY IS SHE THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ADRIAN? Has she lost her mind? She didn't know at the time, but yes; she has lost her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for a short and late chapter. This story is really hard to write yet it needs to be written in order for me to move on. I've seen what Adrian has posted and I don't really care about what he has to say. It's my story, from my eyes, and is written in my words. I'm sorry that this is how I see him and everyone else, but that is it. It is from my perspective and he can't change that. He can call me stupid, but I don't care. I'm finally saying what I think, felt, and did. His opinion no longer matters. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait, again. It's been a very stressful week since exam week is near. I know I said this story will only be three chapters long but since the last chapter was really short, I decided to make it at least four or five chapters._

* * *

><p>One night, Rose had left her smart phone on. She didn't know that she was signed in on her Google account. Dimitri had left her a message but she didn't respond yet; he was still a blank to her. He said, "I told you he would cheat on you . . ."<p>

Her response had been, "Do I know you?" or something similar. He probably went frantic and he typed out a large paragraph introducing him. Whatever he said, everyone else had already tried saying, which made her even more confused; it had to be deeper than "your first love whom you dumped for Adrian" because it just didn't make sense. Then, he said that he still loves her and would be there for her. She was still confused, though. Then, he called her by her old nickname, _Roza. _

It felt like a bullet just went through her mind. She remembered him more and it triggered a lot of major memories of him. Such as when they met, how they met, and when they dated and broke up. It made her heart swell and eyes water as she remembered how she had felt about him; she also the reason behind their break up. Dimitri was her dream guy. He was everything she ever wanted and more but she felt like she didn't deserve him. She felt insecure about herself and guilty because she started thinking about Adrian. Her feelings for Adrian were controlled then and she was able to suppress it but she still broke up with Dimitri because of that. It wasn't fair to him so she let him go so that he can find someone else. Consequently, Adrian and her started dating right after. She felt guilt in her heart the whole time but suppressed it by saying she did Dimitri a favor by breaking up with him.

But now, that was no longer the case. The memories and guilt filled her heart. She could no longer suppress any of the guilt. She didn't say anything to him about it though, not wanting anyone to know how she felt. She remembered how much breaking up with him broke his heart and knew no apology would be able to suffice. All she could do was to at least remember him; she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Rose then told Dimitri she remembers him. He was glad and so was she. They talked about what happened between her and Adrian. The typical conversation of "why would he do this?" "does he even love me?" and even "why won't he talk to me?" She hated conversations like this. She hated opening her heart so easily when all she wanted to do was keep it closed.

Most of their conversation went along like this; some of it was him trying to comfort her. Although she was glad he's the only one who could talk sense into and probably calm her down, he couldn't fully heal the wound in her heart that Adrian had made. It hurt too much.

Rose knew she was being a bit selfish. She wanted to apologize to Dimitri about crying to him, breaking his heart, and everything but she couldn't bring herself to because she was afraid of him. She was afraid he would get mad or even curse at her, although he doesn't seem to be the type to swear. What she could do for him was to not bring up anything about their past relationship. She didn't want to hurt him again.

Maybe Dimitri had sensed some of Rose's selfishness but he didn't say a thing. As much as she tried focusing on Dimitri, she had to keep in her mind that Adrian isn't talking to her and she had to find out why. She asked him and he said Adrian had spent the night on his couch crying himself to sleep all night. She felt even more guilty. She had been harsh to him the night before when he told her.

It was getting late for Rose, so she logged off and went to bed. As she laid in her room, she cried as she fell asleep. In her mind and her heart, she knew if she wasn't so selfish, maybe Dimitri wouldn't have been heartbroken, maybe Adrian wouldn't be crying either, and maybe even things wouldn't be so hard for everyone. She knew it was all her fault.

Later on, she would feel even more guilt and pain.

* * *

><p><em> So, this is one of the hard parts to write. I realized how bad I was at that time. Many of you are probably calling me a selfish b*tch right now but whatever, who hasn't been selfish at least once in their life? I'm not usually a selfish person but I guess this situation made me that way. I'm glad to say I'm not anymore. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, guys. I haven't been updating lately. I had a wedding to attend, a baby to take care of, and because of a lot of stressful stuff dealing with you know who and schoolwork. -_- Anyway, I just want to say that I'll be posting a new chapter soon for the following stories: _

**The Rose in Hollywood**

**My Cold Ending **

**A Rose's Tale **

**Time Needed **

**Springtime Resurrection **

_I'll try to post them up by the end of the school year. By then, there should be no stress or schoolwork to do. :P LOL _


	5. AN

_Okay, so, I know I pretty broke my promise to all of you on here about the updates. _

_I would like to say that I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't have time to write this summer because a lot of drama happened, plus, writing was not a top priority. I had a wedding to plan out for my Uncle and Aunt, I had to deal with some of my friends drama, I had to finish some Summer school work because I'm a Senior this year and I want to graduate with my class, and, I have a new boyfriend named Liam whom needed me more than my stories._

_I'm so sorry for letting you all down. _ I'll_ TRY_ my best to get on and update, but, I'm not saying when or which story. _

**ALSO, THIS IS FOR THE READER WHO SAID I MADE "GOOD EXCUSES." I'm sorry YOU have no life and need to check out on my updates. I'm sorry I HAVE a life and is not always on a computer. Before you say something, please think that some people have lives and that these so-called "excuses" need to be dealt with first. **_  
><em>

**Love you All,**

**SmokeAndMirrors1713 / VAfan1**

**(I finally got into Black Veil Brides, too! :D) **


End file.
